one life to love
by leddie98
Summary: my story is about how eddie and loren should have met. it starts with loren had a big day and need to think so she goes up to her spot and guess who she see I'm one to tell so read more and find out. i don't own the rights to hollywood heights or it characters.
1. Chapter 1

Loren: I was at home trying to write a song but I couldn't so I went to go up to my spot to and think.

(When she got there she sat under the tree and she was looking at the view)

Loren :( smiling) this view is so beautiful.

(Than this guy in dark sun glasses, a jacket, and a cap on walked up to me i was going to say something but he beat me to it)

Guy: the view is beautiful and you are too.

Loren: (smiling) do i know you?

Guy: don't freak out okay?

(Then the guy took off his sun glasses and cap and that's when i realized it was Eddie Duran the super star)

Loren: why would i freak?

Eddie: (laughing) because when all my fans see me they freack out and you are a fan right?

Loren: yeah why?

Eddie: good and why what?

Loren: why did you ask if I was a fan?

Eddie: because you didn't freak out when I took off my sun glasses and cap.

Loren: so I'm not fan because when I saw you I didn't freak out.

Eddie: no it's just that's what my fan normally do.

Loren: oh, well I'm not that kind of fan I don't freak out when I see people like you.

Eddie: (smiling) what do you mean by people like me?

Loren: just famous people

Eddie: well I'm not like all the famous people

Loren: (smiling) oh, really

Eddie: (smiling) yeah and I can prove it.

Loren: (smiling) okay

Eddie: so why are you up here?

Loren: I needed a place to think and this is where I go to think.

Eddie: well this is my spot I've been coming here since I was 14

Loren: well I have been coming up hare since I was 4

Eddie: okay let's share this spot

Loren: okay, so why are you up here?

Eddie: same as you to think and get away from everyone

Loren: so the rock star life isn't fun for you

Eddie: sometimes I just like to get away from it

Loren: I understand

(Loren and Eddie were talking and getting to know each other and they didn't know it yet but they were falling for each other.)

Eddie: it's getting late I should go but before I do can I have your number?

Loren: yeah

(And so they give exchange numbers and then they both left)


	2. a day to remember

(After they gave each other there phone numbers they both went home with a smile on their face)

The Tate house~

(When Loren got home she opened the front door and her mom was wondering why she was smiling about, but Loren just wants to go into her room and write a song because she was inspired and she knew why.)

**Loren's pov:** that was amazing. I just had a conversation with Eddie Duran. Out of all the people that I can meet up on my spot or I can say now our spot, Eddie would have been the least expected person to see up there. I can't believe I got to know the real Eddie Duran but what I learned is that he is so down to earth then I expected he is not like any famous people that I see on TV. He's different than the other famous people he's one of a kind. When I got to the living room my mom ask me a question but I didn't hear her I was to busy thinking of Eddie.

**Nora:** hey, Loren why are you smiling?

**Loren:** huh, what you say?

**Nora:** why are you smiling?

**Loren:** the most amazing thing just happened.

**Nora:** what happen?

**Loren:** I just met super star Eddie Duran at my spot where I go to think and we had the most amazing conversation and I have his number too.

**Nora: **omg Loren you must be so happy

Loren: yeah, I am, he is the most amazing person I could ever meet

(Then Loren's phone ringed it was Eddie)

(The phone call between Loren and Eddie)

Loren: hey

Eddie: hey Loren

Loren: hey Eddie

Eddie: I know we just seen each other but I would like to hang out with you some more how about tomorrow you can come to my place, there's a song I wrote and kinda want your thought on it.

Loren: yeah I would love to come and hang out with you but I have school tomorrow.

Eddie: wait how old are you if you don't mind me asking? And how about after school I can come and pick you up.

Loren: (smiling) oh I'm 18 and that would be fine

(Before they get off the phone Loren tells Eddie the name of the school)

(After Loren and Eddie get off the phone Loren decides to video chat Mel, Loren's best friend)

(Video chat between Mel and Loren)

Mel: hey girl what's up?

Loren: (smiling) oh nothing

Mel: lo why are you smiling like that did you see you're soon to be husband?

Loren: (smiling) Mel!

Mel: what?!

Loren: Eddie is not my soon to be husband

Mel: ah come on lo you are going to get married to him someday and you know it and you didn't answer my question.

Loren: okay I will answer your question and the answer is yes! I did

Mel: wait what you did, where did you meet him?

Loren: at my spot or should I say our spot now

Mel: why where up there? Did something happen at the Tate house?

Loren: no nothing happen I was having trouble with a song I was writing and I needed inspiration and I needed to think too.

Mel: oh, what did you and Eddie Duran talk about?

Loren: just why we go up there and about how beautiful the view was up there and he said I was beautiful and about how his fans freak out when they see him and he's different than other famous people.

Mel: wait, what do you mean by different than the other famous people?

Loren: like he's not stuck up like most famous people

Mel: oh, so is there anything else you want to tell me?

Loren: well yes

Mel: what?!

Loren: well he asked for my phone number and he gave me his phone and I gave him mine and when I got home he call and asked if it's okay for him to come and pick me up after school tomorrow

Mel: what?! You wait until now to tell me that?!

Loren: you never gave me the chance

Mel: where are you guys going?

Loren: to his place

Mel: oh, I bet he's going to try and kiss you tomorrow and then he's going to fall in love with you and then you're going to get married

Loren: Mel! He is not going to kiss me and fall in love with me and marry me okay?!

Mel: ok he's not but wear lip gloss tomorrow just in case

Loren: he's not going to kiss me we are just going to hang out at his place he's going to sing a song he wrote

Mel: oh a song, I bet it's about you and how he loves you

Loren: okay whatever and he doesn't love me

Mel: not yet

(At this point Mel has to get off because her mother is call her for supper and Loren is annoyed with her so they get off video chat)

Eddie's place~

(Eddie is sitting at the piano writing a new song about Loren because she inspired him and he told her that he will sing her a song he wrote or is writing and he can't stop thinks about her)

Eddie's POV: Loren is so beautiful, so down to earth, smart, an amazing listener, and so mature for her age, I just hope she loves this song I'm writing for her. I think I might have feeling for her strong feel to be exact.

(Eddie is reading over the song so he knows it's perfect)

The very first time  
That I seen your face  
I always knew  
That we would be friends  
But then suddenly  
These feelings I never felt  
Started to kick in  
And now it's really got me questioning  
What I 'ma say or do  
How will I know if it's true  
All I know is  
I heart you

(After Eddie finished the song he decided to go to bed)

Tate house~

(Loren ate dinner, told her mom what's she's doing tomorrow, did her homework, and then went to bed)

Next morning~

(Loren wakes up and gets dressed; she wears a purple tank top, white jean shorts, white flip flops, a gold chain necklace with a cross on it, and her hair down. Loren than goes to the kitchen to find Nora fixing breakfast)

Nora: hey, good morning, are you hunger?

Loren: no, Mel is picking me up any minute now

Nora: you should eat, now come on and eat

Loren: fine I'll eat breakfast

(So Loren and Nora ate breakfast and Nora had to go to work or she would be late and Loren heard Mel honking her horn so the Tate's left their house)

(Eddie was already awake finishing his song for Loren and he read it over to make sure it sounds good to him and it did than he looked at the time and went to get in the shower and get dressed)

Loren and Mel in the car~

Mel: I just can't believe that you are getting picked up by Eddie Duran and get to hang out with him in his house

Loren: I know I'm just so nerves

Mel: just be yourself and I want full details after hanging out with him okay?

Loren: okay

(Loren and Mel get to school)

School~

(It was a long day at school and finely the school day is over and Loren gets to hang out with Eddie Duran and listen to a song he wrote)

(Loren and Mel were outside in the court yard and Loren seen a black car with a man standing behind it with sign that has her name on it and so Loren went to the car and got in and seen Eddie sitting there looking at her)

Eddie: (smiling) hey Loren, how was your day?

Loren: (smiling) hey Eddie. It was good I got a lot of homework but I finished some of it during study hall

Eddie: (smiling) ok, so are you ready to hang out with me and listen to my song I wrote?

Loren: (smiling nervously) yeah

(Eddie tells the drive to go to him penthouse)

(Loren and Eddie get to Eddie's place and Loren sets her book bag down on the chair and sits down on the coach and Eddie sits right next to her)

Loren: (smiling) nice place

Eddie: yeah, so are you hungry? I can go pick something up

Loren: yeah, I can eat

Eddie: okay I will go pick up some food and you can finish your homework ok?

Loren: ok

(So Eddie goes to get some food for them and Loren finishes her homework)

(When Eddie walked in to the penthouse he saw Loren at the piano and she didn't hear him come in and Loren was play one of her songs)

Eddie: I didn't know you sing

(Loren jumped when she hear his voice)

Loren: (smiling nervously) there's a lot of things you don't know about me

Eddie: (smiling) well I would love to know more about you and that song you were playing did you write it?

Loren: (smiling) I would like to know more about you too and yeah I wrote that song but I don't think it's as good as the stuff you write

Eddie: that song is amazing, do you have any more songs?

Loren: yeah

Eddie: maybe you can sing one of them for my manager he would love to hear your voice

Loren: Eddie I don't think that's a good idea, I don't like to sing in front of people

Eddie: why not? your voice is amazing

Loren: I just don't, can we not talk about this?

Eddie: yeah, well I got the food want to eat

Loren: yeah

(Loren and Eddie ate the food and then talked for a while then Eddie wanted to sing the song he wrote for Loren)

Eddie: are you ready to hear my song?

Loren: (smiling) yeah!

(Eddie walks to the piano and sits at the piano bench, he looks at Loren and then starts playing)

The very first time  
That I seen your face  
I always knew  
That we would be friends  
But then suddenly  
These feelings I never felt  
Started to kick in  
And now it's really got me questioning  
What I 'ma say or do  
How will I know if it's true  
All I know is  
I heart you

I heart you baby  
It might sound crazy  
But that's okay  
I don't mind feeling this way  
Your all I need  
No need to change  
When your with me  
Hope that you feel the same

You make me wanna cross a light  
And make you mine  
Everytime you look me in the eyes  
I'm really trying to hide  
What I feel inside  
Don't you know you give me butterflies  
And now it's really got me question  
What I' ma say or do  
How will I know if it's true  
All I know is  
I heart you

I heart you baby  
It might sound crazy  
But that's okay  
I don't mind feeling this way  
Your all I need  
No need to change  
When your with me  
Hope that you feel the same

I wanna send you letters in the mail  
I want you to be my valentine  
You give flowers  
You give candy  
And we can be friends for all time  
I wanna be your best friend  
I wanna be your homie  
I wanna be there so you'll never feel lonely  
Keep you on the first string  
I'll even wear your jersey  
Call me your number one fan  
And them seeing you without someone else  
Made me realize  
Just how much I heart you  
And want you and my side

Too young for love  
Too young for love  
Too young for love  
That's why I heart you

Too young for love  
Too young for love  
Too young for love  
That's why I heart you

Too young for love  
Too young for love  
Too young for love  
That's why I heart you

Too young for love  
Too young for love  
Too young for love  
I will always heart you

I heart you baby  
It might sound crazy  
But that's okay  
I don't mind feeling this way  
Your all I need  
No need to change  
When your with me  
Hope that you feel the same

I heart you baby  
It might sound crazy  
That's why I heart you  
But that's okay  
I don't mind feeling this way  
(That's why I heart you)  
Your all I need  
No need to change  
(That's why I heart you)  
When your with me  
Hope that you feel the same  
(I will always heart you)

I heart you baby  
It might sound crazy  
(I will always heart you)  
But that's okay  
I don't mind feeling this way  
(I will always heart you)  
Your all I need  
No need to change  
When your with me  
Hope that you feel the same

(After Eddie finished he turned around and saw Loren crying with a smile on her face)

Eddie: so what do you think?

Loren: I think it's amazing when did you write that?

Eddie: (smiling big) after the first time I met you, you inspired me

Loren: (smiling bigger) really?

Eddie: yeah, so you really like it

Loren: no, I love it

Eddie: (smiling) good cause it's about you, Loren I know we just met but I have strong feeling about you

Loren: (smiling) I have strong feeling about you too

Eddie: really?!

Loren: yeah when we were up at our spot talking, I started to feel a connection between us

Eddie: me too, Loren do you want to be my girlfriend?

Loren: (smiling) Eddie I would love to be you girlfriend

(After that Loren looked at the time and seen it was getting late and she had school the next day)

Loren: Eddie it's getting late I have school tomorrow

Eddie: ok I'll take you home

(Loren grabs her book bag and Eddie grabs his keys and they head out they say goodbye to Jeffery and left the building)

(They get to her house and Eddie walks her to the door)

Loren: I had fun today

Eddie: me too, how about I come and pick you up from school tomorrow and your friend too and we can all hang out and my friend Ian is coming to town tomorrow

Loren: I would love to meet him and yeah that would be great tomorrow is Friday and my best friend, Mel would love to meet you and your friend

Eddie: (smiling) ok

(And before Loren opened the door Eddie kisses her and it felt like electricity went through them)

(Then Loren went inside with a smile on her face)

Nora: so how was your day? It looks like it when well

Loren: (still smiling) it went really well

Nora: so what happened?

(Loren told her mom what happen and was waiting for her to speak)

Nora: well I'm so happy for you lo

(Loren didn't tell her mom that she and Eddie are dating because she forgot)

Loren: oh I forgot one more thing

Nora: what?

Loren: I and Eddie are dating

Nora: what, wait you two just met each other and now your dating?

Loren: well, he told me he had strong feeling for me and I have strong feeling for him too and you're supposed to be happy for me

Nora: I am but it seems like you two are moving too fast

Loren: whatever I have to get to school or I'm going to be late and hear Mel honking her horn so bye, love you

Nora: bye love you too, have a good day at school

(Loren gets in to Mel's car)

Loren and Mel in the car~

(Loren told Mel what they are going to do today and Mel gets really happy)

Mel: I can't wait till this day is over so we can hang out with Eddie and his friend I just hope Eddie's friend is cute

Loren: why

Mel: because if you and Eddie are making out while me and his friend are around I'll have a cute guy to talk to

Loren: (smiling) okay

(Loren and Mel get to school and school day went faster than they thought it would be)

(Loren and Mel were standing in the court yard talking when Loren felt big strong arms wrap around her waist)

Eddie: are you girls ready?

Loren and Mel: yeah!

(Loren, Eddie and Mel all get in the car and drive away)

(When Loren and Mel got in the car they seen an Australian guy sitting across from them)

Eddie: Loren and Mel this is my best mate Ian, Ian this is my girlfriend Loren and her best friend Mel

Ian: hey, it's nice to meet you both


	3. a new song

Eddie's place~

(Eddie is sitting at the piano writing a new song about Loren because she inspired him and he told her that he will sing her a song he wrote or is writing and he can't stop thinks about her)

Eddie's POV: Loren is so beautiful, so down to earth, smart, an amazing listener, and so mature for her age, I just hope she loves this song I'm writing for her. I think I might have feeling for her strong feel to be exact.

(Eddie is reading over the song so he knows it's perfect)

The very first time  
That I seen your face  
I always knew  
That we would be friends  
But then suddenly  
These feelings I never felt  
Started to kick in  
And now it's really got me questioning  
What I 'ma say or do  
How will I know if it's true  
All I know is  
I heart you

(After Eddie finished the song he decided to go to bed)

Tate house~

(Loren ate dinner, told her mom what's she's doing tomorrow, did her homework, and then went to bed)

Next morning~

(Loren wakes up and gets dressed; she wears a purple tank top, white jean shorts, white flip flops, a gold chain necklace with a cross on it, and her hair down. Loren than goes to the kitchen to find Nora fixing breakfast)

Nora: hey, good morning, are you hunger?

Loren: no, Mel is picking me up any minute now

Nora: you should eat, now come on and eat

Loren: fine I'll eat breakfast

(So Loren and Nora ate breakfast and Nora had to go to work or she would be late and Loren heard Mel honking her horn so the Tate's left their house)

(Eddie was already awake finishing his song for Loren and he read it over to make sure it sounds good to him and it did than he looked at the time and went to get in the shower and get dressed)

Loren and Mel in the car~

Mel: I just can't believe that you are getting picked up by Eddie Duran and get to hang out with him in his house

Loren: I know I'm just so nerves

Mel: just be yourself and I want full details after hanging out with him okay?

Loren: okay

(Loren and Mel get to school)

School~

(It was a long day at school and finely the school day is over and Loren gets to hang out with Eddie Duran and listen to a song he wrote)

(Loren and Mel were outside in the court yard and Loren seen a black car with a man standing behind it with sign that has her name on it and so Loren went to the car and got in and seen Eddie sitting there looking at her)

Eddie: (smiling) hey Loren, how was your day?

Loren: (smiling) hey Eddie. It was good I got a lot of homework but I finished some of it during study hall

Eddie: (smiling) ok, so are you ready to hang out with me and listen to my song I wrote?

Loren: (smiling nervously) yeah

(Eddie tells the drive to go to him penthouse)

(Loren and Eddie get to Eddie's place and Loren sets her book bag down on the chair and sits down on the coach and Eddie sits right next to her)

Loren: (smiling) nice place

Eddie: yeah, so are you hungry? I can go pick something up

Loren: yeah, I can eat

Eddie: okay I will go pick up some food and you can finish your homework ok?

Loren: ok

(So Eddie goes to get some food for them and Loren finishes her homework)

(When Eddie walked in to the penthouse he saw Loren at the piano and she didn't hear him come in and Loren was play one of her songs)

Eddie: I didn't know you sing

(Loren jumped when she hear his voice)

Loren: (smiling nervously) there's a lot of things you don't know about me

Eddie: (smiling) well I would love to know more about you and that song you were playing did you write it?

Loren: (smiling) I would like to know more about you too and yeah I wrote that song but I don't think it's as good as the stuff you write

Eddie: that song is amazing, do you have any more songs?

Loren: yeah

Eddie: maybe you can sing one of them for my manager he would love to hear your voice

Loren: Eddie I don't think that's a good idea, I don't like to sing in front of people

Eddie: why not? your voice is amazing

Loren: I just don't, can we not talk about this?

Eddie: yeah, well I got the food want to eat

Loren: yeah

(Loren and Eddie ate the food and then talked for a while then Eddie wanted to sing the song he wrote for Loren)

Eddie: are you ready to hear my song?

Loren: (smiling) yeah!

(Eddie walks to the piano and sits at the piano bench, he looks at Loren and then starts playing)

The very first time  
That I seen your face  
I always knew  
That we would be friends  
But then suddenly  
These feelings I never felt  
Started to kick in  
And now it's really got me questioning  
What I 'ma say or do  
How will I know if it's true  
All I know is  
I heart you

I heart you baby  
It might sound crazy  
But that's okay  
I don't mind feeling this way  
Your all I need  
No need to change  
When your with me  
Hope that you feel the same

You make me wanna cross a light  
And make you mine  
Everytime you look me in the eyes  
I'm really trying to hide  
What I feel inside  
Don't you know you give me butterflies  
And now it's really got me question  
What I' ma say or do  
How will I know if it's true  
All I know is  
I heart you

I heart you baby  
It might sound crazy  
But that's okay  
I don't mind feeling this way  
Your all I need  
No need to change  
When your with me  
Hope that you feel the same

I wanna send you letters in the mail  
I want you to be my valentine  
You give flowers  
You give candy  
And we can be friends for all time  
I wanna be your best friend  
I wanna be your homie  
I wanna be there so you'll never feel lonely  
Keep you on the first string  
I'll even wear your jersey  
Call me your number one fan  
And them seeing you without someone else  
Made me realize  
Just how much I heart you  
And want you and my side

Too young for love  
Too young for love  
Too young for love  
That's why I heart you

Too young for love  
Too young for love  
Too young for love  
That's why I heart you

Too young for love  
Too young for love  
Too young for love  
That's why I heart you

Too young for love  
Too young for love  
Too young for love  
I will always heart you

I heart you baby  
It might sound crazy  
But that's okay  
I don't mind feeling this way  
Your all I need  
No need to change  
When your with me  
Hope that you feel the same

I heart you baby  
It might sound crazy  
That's why I heart you  
But that's okay  
I don't mind feeling this way  
(That's why I heart you)  
Your all I need  
No need to change  
(That's why I heart you)  
When your with me  
Hope that you feel the same  
(I will always heart you)

I heart you baby  
It might sound crazy  
(I will always heart you)  
But that's okay  
I don't mind feeling this way  
(I will always heart you)  
Your all I need  
No need to change  
When your with me  
Hope that you feel the same

(After Eddie finished he turned around and saw Loren crying with a smile on her face)

Eddie: so what do you think?

Loren: I think it's amazing when did you write that?

Eddie: (smiling big) after the first time I met you, you inspired me

Loren: (smiling bigger) really?

Eddie: yeah, so you really like it

Loren: no, I love it

Eddie: (smiling) good cause it's about you, Loren I know we just met but I have strong feeling about you

Loren: (smiling) I have strong feeling about you too

Eddie: really?!

Loren: yeah when we were up at our spot talking, I started to feel a connection between us

Eddie: me too, Loren do you want to be my girlfriend?

Loren: (smiling) Eddie I would love to be you girlfriend

(After that Loren looked at the time and seen it was getting late and she had school the next day)


	4. dad comes back

**Hey everyone my birthday is coming up in 6 days can't wait. I'm going to try and post more and I'm really going to post a least one on my b-day. I hope you guys enjoy it, love you guys xoxox please review ****.**

**Loren:** Eddie it's getting late I have school tomorrow

**Eddie:** ok I'll take you home

**(Loren grabs her book bag and Eddie grabs his keys and they head out they say goodbye to Jeffery and left the building)**

**(They get to her house and Eddie walks her to the door)**

**Loren:** I had fun today

**Eddie:** me too, how about I come and pick you up from school tomorrow and your friend too and we can all hang out and my friend Ian is coming to town tomorrow

**Loren: **I would love to meet him and yeah that would be great tomorrow is Friday and my best friend, Mel would love to meet you and your friend

**Eddie:** (smiling) ok

**(And before Loren opened the door Eddie kisses her and it felt like electricity went through them)**

**(Then Loren went inside with a smile on her face)**

**Nora:** so how was your day? It looks like it when well

**Loren:** (still smiling) it went really well

**Nora:** so what happened?

**(Loren told her mom what happen and was waiting for her to speak)**

**Nora:** well I'm so happy for you lo

**(Loren didn't tell her mom that she and Eddie are dating because she forgot)**

**Loren:** oh I forgot one more thing

**Nora:** what?

**Loren:** I and Eddie are dating

**Nora:** what, wait you two just met each other and now your dating?

**Loren:** well, he told me he had strong feeling for me and I have strong feeling for him too and you're supposed to be happy for me

**Nora:** I am but it seems like you two are moving too fast

**Loren:** whatever I have to get to school or I'm going to be late and hear Mel honking her horn so bye, love you

**Nora:** bye love you too, have a good day at school

**(Loren gets in to Mel's car)**

_**Loren and Mel in the car~**_

**(Loren told Mel what they are going to do today and Mel gets really happy)**

**Mel:** I can't wait till this day is over so we can hang out with Eddie and his friend I just hope Eddie's friend is cute

**Loren:** why

**Mel:** because if you and Eddie are making out while me and his friend are around I'll have a cute guy to talk to

**Loren: **(smiling) okay

**(Loren and Mel get to school and school day went faster than they thought it would be)**

**(Loren and Mel were standing in the court yard talking when Loren felt big strong arms wrap around her waist)**

**Eddie:** are you girls ready?

**Loren and Mel:** yeah!

**(Loren, Eddie and Mel all get in the car and drive away)**

**(When Loren and Mel got in the car they seen an Australian guy sitting across from them)**

**Eddie:** Loren and Mel this is my best mate Ian, Ian this is my girlfriend Loren and her best friend Mel

**Ian:** hey, it's nice to meet you both

**Loren and Mel: **it's nice to meet you too

**(Eddie, Loren, Mel, and Ian got to the penthouse and were all sitting on the coach talking then Eddie gets a call from Jake his manger)**

_**Phone call between Eddie and Jake~**_

**Jack:** hey Eddie I need you to come to the office for a minute

**Eddie:** I can't, I have people over right now

**Jake:** Eddie come on, just come and see me and we can talk then you go back to hanging out with your friends

**Eddie: **okay but do you mind if I bring my girlfriend by?

**Jake:** I don't mind and I would love to meet her

**Eddie:** okay be there in 10 minutes

**(Eddie then hung up the phone and went back to his friends)**

**Eddie:** hey that was Jake my manger he needs me at office right now but I'll be back, Loren want to come?

**Loren:** yeah, I would love to meet your manger

**Eddie:** okay

**(Eddie and Loren left and Mel and Ian was there to keep each other company)**

**(Eddie and Loren was on their way to Jake's office)**

_**Jake's office~**_

**(Loren walked in first then Eddie)**

**Jake: **(smiling) hey you must be Loren Tate Eddie told so much good things about

**Loren:** (smiling) hey, yeah that's me I hope there good things

**Jake:** Eddie tells me that you sing and write your own songs

**Loren:** yeah I do but I don't sing in front of people

**Jake:** (confused) why not?

**Loren:** I just don't like people to hear my voice

**Eddie:** Jake let's not talk about this, let's talk about why you needed to talk to me

**Jake:** okay I can take a hint

**Eddie:** okay so let's get started

**Jake: **well I want to know if you're still working on some new songs

**Eddie:** yeah but they're not done yet

**Jake:** ok

**(Jake and Eddie then talk about the business)**

**(While Eddie was talking to Jake, Loren was writing in her song book)**

**Jake:** (curious) hey Loren what are you working on

**Loren:** (smiling shyly) just some songs

**Jake:** can I hear one?

**Eddie:** Jake!

**Loren:** it's okay he's just curious

**Eddie:** I know, Jake if that's it we will be going

**Jake:** yeah that's it but Loren one day I would love to hear you sing

**Loren:** maybe one day

**Jack:** I'm going to hold you against that

**Loren:** ok it was great to meet bye

**Eddie:** bye

**(Loren and Eddie get back to the penthouse and find Mel and Ian watching a movie together)**

**Mel: **there you guys are we decided to watch a movie while you guys were at the office

**Loren:** what movie?

**Ian:** a chick flick

**Eddie:** sorry man

**Mel:** whatever and the movie is the last song with Miley Cyrus in it

**Loren:** I love that movie

**Eddie: **I didn't know that

**Loren:** there's a lot that you don't know about me

**(Loren's phone rings she though it was her mom but she didn't know the number so she answers it to see)**

**(Phone call between Loren and the person)**

**Person:** hey Loren it's your dad Trent remember me?

**Loren:** yeah I remember you and how you get my number?

**Trent:** I know people I just called to tell you I'm in town and that I want talk to you in person can you meet me up somewhere?

**Loren:** (crying now) why in the world would want to talk to you?

**(Loren hung up the phone and Mel walked up to her and hugged her)**

**Mel:** who was that?

**Loren:** (tears falling down her cheeks still) that was Trent….

**Mel:** (yelling) YOUR DAD, WHAT IN THE HELL DOES HE WANT?

**Eddie:** what's up with the yelling Mel?

**Mel:** her dad left her when she was four years old and now all of a sudden….

**Loren:** Mel!

**Eddie:** Loren I didn't know that I wished you told me

**(Eddie grabs Loren and hugged her tight until she stopped crying)**

**(Loren finally stopped crying)**


	5. dad comes back part 2

**Hey I hope you guys love this chapter and I'm so excited that my b-day is in 4 day can't wait and I would to know what you think about this chapter xoxox**

**(After Loren stopped crying Eddie took her to his room so they could talk)**

**Eddie**: why didn't you tell me your dad left you when you were 4?

**Loren:** I just don't talk about my dad, it's just painful subject

**Eddie:** okay well we don't have to talk about this any more if you don't want to

**Loren:** know I want to; I want to be able to tell you everything

**Eddie:** (smiling) okay

**Loren:** okay so when I was four my dad and my mom were fighting one day and my dad got so mad he walked out the door and that was the last time I saw him. When we didn't see him the next day I got really upset and I when to our spot to think

**Eddie:** so that's when you started to go up there? So what were you thinking about?

**Loren: **I was thinking about why he left. I thought it was my fought that my dad left me, that wasn't the daughter he wanted so he left. I felt so upset that I didn't think how my mom was feeling about what happen. But then I looked at the view and I started to feel happy again. But when I went home found my mom cry and thought I need to be strong for my mom I didn't let her see me cry because if she seen me cry she would have cried even harder and I didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was but then my grandmother stayed with us to help my mom and me because my mom had to go to work and my grandmother had to watch me while my mom was at work.

**Eddie:** what did your mom and your dad fight about to make him so made to leave a beautiful girl like you?

**Loren:** I don't know I didn't want to hear them fight so I tuned them until I heard the front door slammed shut

**Eddie:** I can't imagine what you're going through but I want you know I'm here for no matter what but can I ask one more question?

**Loren:** I know you will always be here for me Eddie that's why I love you….

**Eddie:** (cutting her off) wait you love me?

**Loren:** (smiling) yeah

**Eddie:** I love you too

**Loren:** really?

**Eddie:** (smiling) yeah, I loved you the first time I looked in your big beautiful brown eyes

**(Loren was smiling at that comment because it had her so happy that Eddie loves her and she loves him too but before Loren could say something Eddie kissed but this kiss was nothing like any other kiss this kiss was filled with so much passion and want that Loren didn't want to pull away)**

**Eddie's POV:** I can't believe I said I love her but I did even though me and Loren have been dating for only a few weeks I just couldn't help myself to tell her how I feel about her, she is so amazing I can tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me, I can tell her a secret and she wouldn't tell anyone unless I said it was ok, she so down to earth, talented, funny, fun to be around, easy to talk to, and I love her more than anything in the world

**(While Eddie was thinking about Loren, he was still kissing her)**

**(Loren finely pulled away to catch her breath and so did Eddie)**

**Eddie:** it's getting late we should get to bed okay

**(Loren went down stairs to get some night clothes to wear that she brought and took them up stairs and changed in Eddie's bathroom and Eddie put some baggy night pants on but no shirt when Loren came out of Eddie's bathroom he couldn't help himself he had to kiss her)**

**Loren: **I take it that you like what I'm wearing

**Eddie:** yeah, come on let's go to bed

**(Eddie and Loren went to bed and Mel slept in the guestroom and Ian slept on the coach)**

_**Next morning~**_

**(Loren woke up before Eddie and decided to make breakfast for everyone so she slowly got out of Eddie's arm and went down stairs to the kitchen)**

_**Kitchen~**_

**(Loren was making breakfast when she felt strong arms around her waist)**

**Eddie: **good morning beautiful what are you doing?

**Loren:** I'm making you guys some breakfast

**Eddie:** I didn't know you could cook

**Loren:** well I can and it's almost done

**(Loren finished cooking and Mel and Ian smelled the food and started running to the kitchen)**

**Ian:** mate I didn't know your girl can cook

**Mel: **the Tate women are amazing cooks

**Eddie:** well we will have to see about that

**(Eddie, Loren, Mel, and Ian all sat down and ate breakfast and Eddie and Ian loved the food Loren made)**

**Ian:** well love you are an amazing cook

**Eddie:** yeah you are

**(Eddie kissed her)**

**Loren:** I'm glad you guys like my cooking

**Eddie:** I don't like it, I love it

**Ian:** me too love

**(After they cleaned up they started to get ready Loren and Eddie went to Eddie's room and Eddie let Loren get in the shower first she came out wearing a purple tank top with white jean shorts and white high heel sandals then Eddie got in the shower and came out wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and some shoes. Mel took a shower in the guestroom and then Ian, then they all came down stairs and sat on the coach)**

**Mel:** what are we going to do today?

**Ian:** let's go to Mk and see your dad Eddie

**Loren:** yeah I want to meet dad Eddie

**Eddie:** okay let's go then

**(Eddie, Loren, Mel, and Ian went to Mk)**

_**MK~**_

**(Eddie, Loren, Mel, and Ian walk in MK and saw max Duran sitting at the bar)**

**Eddie:** hey pops

**Max:** hey Eddie and Ian, Eddie who these beautiful lady's?

**Eddie:** pops this is Mel a friend of mine and this Loren my girlfriend

**Max:** well it's nice to meet you and Eddie I didn't know you had a girlfriend and a beautiful at that

**Loren:** you didn't tell your dad that we're dating?

**Eddie: **I must have forgot

**Max:** yeah because I haven't seen you since forever

**Eddie**: sorry about that pops

**Max:** that's okay so Loren since your dating my son I would like to know what you're like

**Eddie:** well Loren is amazing, talented, sweet, kind; she can cook to, and love her

**Max:** wow Loren my son must care about you a lot and what did you mean by talented

**Eddie:** I really do care about her and she has an amazing voice but she won't let people hear her

**Loren:** (smiling) Eddie I love too Max razed an amazing guy you must be an amazing father

**Max:** (smiling) well thank you and Eddie you better told on to her

**Eddie:** (smiling) I will

**(Loren phone rings so she goes outside to answer it)**

**Loren:** hello

**Trent:** Loren please can we meet up at this café I found? I really want to talk to you

**Loren:** no I have nothing to say to now good bye

**(Loren hung up the phone and tears started to run down her cheek)**

**(Loren wiped the tear and went back inside when Loren did Eddie noticed that see was crying and wanted to why)**

**Eddie:** Loren what's wrong?

**Loren:** nothing is wrong

**Eddie:** Loren I can see that you were crying

**Max:** Loren please tell us what's wrong

**Loren:** ….

**(Eddie and Max walked her up stair so they could talk alone)**

**Eddie:** Loren?

**Loren: **(tears falling down her cheek) Trent just called he want to meet me at the café to talk….

**Eddie:** (cutting her off) what does he want to talk to you about?

**Max:** wait first who's Trent?

**Loren:** Trent is my dad, he left me when I was 4 years old and I don't know what he wants to talk to me about

**Max:** Loren I'm so sorry but maybe you should give a chance to explain why he left

**Loren:** I know I should but I don't want to do it alone

**Max:** if you me and Eddie to come we will

**Eddie:** yeah I told that I will always be there when you need me

**Max:** and I will be there too if you need me

**Loren:** you guys are the best and Max I would love it you could be there

**Eddie: **(smiling) okay call Trent and till him to meet you at the café

**Loren:** okay

**(Loren calls Trent where to meet them and so Max, Eddie, and Loren all go to the café but Eddie had to wear a cap and sunglasses so no one could see him)**

_**Café~**_

**(Trent was sitting at a booth way in the back and they went to sit down)**

**Trent:** hey Loren who's your friends?

**Loren:** Trent this my boyfriend Eddie and his dad Max

**Trent: **well it's nice to meet you guys

**(Eddie and max shaked hand with Trent)**

**Trent:** well Loren I wanted to talk to about the reason I left you 14 years ago

**Loren:** okay talk

**Trent:** Loren I just don't want you to think that I left because of you because I didn't I just felt like I wasn't ready to be father so left

**Loren:** then why it took 14 years to tell me that? You don't know how much it hurt when you left every night I would cry and wonder what I did to make you leave me and my mom, when you left I had to be the strong one in the family while mom was sitting on the coach crying but what I don't get is why you're here now?

**Trent:** I came back to finally be father to you

**Loren:** (crying) well it's too late I don't want anything to do with you

**(Loren stormed out crying and max and Eddie looked at Trent then ran after Loren)**

**Max:** Loren are you okay?

**Eddie:** you okay?

**(Loren stops crying and talks)**

**Loren: **yeah I'm fine

**Max:** you know you don't have to give him a another chance if you don't want to, to tell you the true he should have another chance he left you for a selfish reason and you deserve a real dad and he's don't a real dad

**Loren:** (smiling) thanks papa max

**Max:** (smiling) did you just call me papa max I'm complaining it's okay if you call me that

**Loren:** (laughing) I think I did thanks for being here for me papa max

**Max:** (smiling) no problem if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here for you

**Loren:** (smiling) okay and Eddie thanks for bring here for me too you guys are amazing

**Eddie:** (smiling) anything for my girl

**(after they left Loren and Eddie realized that they left Mel and Ian at MK so they go back to MK and max goes and talk to grace the bar tender to see if everything is ready for opening, Eddie and Loren go in see Mel sitting on Ian's lap kissing and Loren smirked at the site of it)**

_**MK~**_

**Eddie:** hey Ian don't swallow Mel

**(Mel and Ian jumped up and Ian punches Eddie in the arm)**

**Mel: **Loren can you get your boyfriend?

**Loren:** you two had it coming but I didn't know you and Ian were a thing

**Mel:** whatever and I didn't even know Ian liked me until we realized you guys left us and we had nothing better to don't but get to know each other and the next thing I knew his tongue is in my mouth

**Loren:** omg so… is he a good kisser?

**Mel:** (smiling) I don't kiss and tell

**Loren:** come one I'm dying to know because with that Australian accent he has to be….

**Eddie:** be what? What are you guys talking about over here?


	6. authors notes

**Hey sorry I was going to post but the next chapter got deleted so now I have to try writing it again but I will post as soon as I can xoxox**

**Shut outs to~**

**Onedayatatime1**

**LILBARBIEFANTASTIC14**

**FanfictionFANGIRL1623**

**Chloe2009**

** .9**

**Love you guys xoxox hope you guys keep reading**


	7. Mel and Ian

**Hey guys today is my b-day I'm so excited so as you all know the chapter I was writing was deleted and I've try to recover it but I can't so I'm going to try and re type it xoxox**

Eddie: what were you guys talking about?

Loren and Mel: (smiling) oh nothing

Eddie and Ian: sure it's nothing

Loren: how about we go back to the penthouse and watch a movie

Mel: yeah

Ian: yeah Eddie?

Eddie: sure

(Loren, Mel, Ian, and Eddie all get back to the penthouse and the girls were picking the movie while the boys were making popcorn)

Kitchen~

Eddie: so what do you think the girls were talking about?

Ian: (sarcasm) I don't know maybe about me and Mel making out

Eddie: you can do without the sarcasm but why would Loren care about you two making out?

Ian: she might wanted to know if I was a good kisser or if Mel felt anything when we were kissing

Eddie: I pretty sure Loren wouldn't care if you were a good kisser but Loren would want to know if Mel felt anything so that's might be what they were talking about

(Meanwhile in the living room)

Loren: that was close if Eddie knew what I was asking you I wouldn't hear the end of it

Mel: yeah I know but to tell you the truth Ian is an amazing kisser and I really felt a connection when our lips touched

Loren: really, Mel I'm so happy for you and I thought Ian was at least a good kisser but not an amazing kisser

Mel: kissing him was so new to me; you know how people can roll their tongue?

Loren: (smiling) yeah

Mel: (smiling) well he did that in my mouth it was so sexy

(After that Eddie and Ian walking in and Mel and Loren picked out a movie, they picked out Ella the enchanted)

(After the movie it was late and Mel and Loren decided to stay the night)

(Loren and Eddie went to Eddie's room, Mel and Ian went to the guest room)

Eddie's room~

Eddie: so I have a question and I really want you answer it truthfully ok?

Loren: ok so what is it?

Eddie: were you and Mel talking about if Ian was a good kisser or if Mel felt anything when they were making out?

Loren: both

Eddie: (shouting) why do you care if Ian is a good kisser or not?

Loren: that's what all girls do when their friends first make out with someone wait are you jealous? And you don't need to shout

Eddie: wait I am not jealous and I so your say when you're not around me you and Mel talk about us making out

Loren: yeah why do not want me to talk about that

Eddie: as long as it's good I'm fine with it but why were you ask if Ian was a good kisser?

Loren: because I just wanted to know and Mel told me something about Ian I didn't want to know

Eddie: and that was?

Loren: Mel told me that Ian rolls his tongue when he kisses her

Eddie: (smirking) oh really

Loren: you can't tell Ian that ok

Eddie: okay but how did Mel feel about the tongue rolling?

Loren: she thought it was really sexy

Mel and Ian~

Ian: so what were you and Loren talking about?

Mel: just about how an amazing kisser you are and how you roll your tongue in my mouth witch I think is sexy

Ian: (smirking) oh really

(Before Mel could say something Ian kisses her)

Eddie and Loren~

Eddie: do you think it's sexy?

Loren: I don't know, I've haven't been kissed like that

Eddie: oh really

(Before Loren could say anything Eddie kissed her like Ian kissed Mel)

Next morning~

(Loren and Mel woke up before the guys and decided to go home but they left them a note to explain why they left)

(Mel gets home and her mom and dad goes up to her and start asking her a bunch of question because she haven't been home for 2 days now and she final comes home)

Lisa: what is up with you and Loren hanging out with that super star?

Mel: well he invited me to hang out with him on Friday and we ended up staying the night because Eddie thought it was too late to be driving home at midnight and then we decided to hang out the next day and then it was midnight by the time we finished watching a movie so me and Loren stayed a night again I was going to call but I forgot

Gus: well at less you're okay

Mel: yeah, oh I meant to tell that I'm dating Eddies best friend his name is Ian

Lisa: you are not dating a rock star too!

Mel: he's not a rock star, he's far from it

Lisa: then what does he do

Mel: he's a photographer

Lisa: I for bid you to see him or Eddie or Loren again!

Mel: you can't do that I'm going to see Loren, Eddie, and my boyfriend Ian and you can't do anything about it and what is so wrong about Loren that you don't want me around her?

Lisa: I think she's a bad influence and I can for bid you to see them now go to your room you grounded!

Mel: Loren is not a bad influence and no I'm out of here

(Mel stormed out and went to the Tate house)

(Mel gets to Loren's house and walks in crying but she didn't see Eddie and Ian there in the living room)

Loren: Mel what's wrong

Mel: (crying) Lisa… said… I… couldn't… see… you…anymore

Loren: why?

(Mel stops crying to explain)

Mel: she said you were a bad influence on me because you date a rock star and I'm dating Ian, she also said I couldn't hang out with Eddie or Ian too, she for bid me from seeing you guys and I said that she couldn't do that and I ran out of the house crying

Loren: what does me dating Eddie have to do with me being a bad influence witch I'm not

Mel: well I haven't been home for like 2 day and I think she thinks it's because of you and Eddie

Loren: Mel I'm so sorry that this happened but your mother has no right to say that I'm a bad influence

Mel: I know and Gus just sat there while Lisa said all of this like he was afraid to say something

Loren: Mel we'll get through this just go home and talk to them if you want I'll go with you

Mel: you are the best friend a girl could ever have

Loren: I know

(Ian and Eddie was just surprised that Mel's parents said all of that, that they don't know what to say)

Loren: you guy can wait here we'll be right back

Eddie and Ian: okay

(Loren and Mel got to Mel's house and then walked in)

Lisa: Mel how dare you disobey us and run out like that

Mel: you have no right to say that Loren is a bad influence

Gus: Melissa we are just looking out for you, you have to understand that

Mel: oh I understand that you want to take every happiness away from me

Lisa: oh come on Melissa I am your mother and you will do what I say now say goodbye to Loren because that's the last time I will ever see her

Loren: I will not just sit here and listen to you talk about me that way if you really was her mother you would see that she is happy and I don't care if you don't like me and my decisions but you have no right to say I'm a bad influence on Mel

Lisa: you're the reason that Melissa is so out of control just because your dad left you at age 4 doesn't mean you have to such an bitch in my house

(At this point Loren was crying and Loren just ran out the door and Mel and Gus ran after her)

Gus: lo she didn't mean that she's just mad

Loren: (tears falling form her cheeks) she did mean it, she doesn't like me, she never did, and she never will but Mel is a wonderful best friend no she's not my best friend she's my sister she has always been there for me no matter what the problem was she was there and without her I wouldn't know what to do but Lisa had no right to put my dad into this no wonder Mel can't call her, her mom because she's not acting like on and you please do or say something to Lisa before I do

(Mel and Loren drive back from Mel's house and Loren ran into her bed room and starts crying more than she was before)

Living room!

(Nora was finally home when Loren and Mel came back)

Nora: what's going on?

(Mel tells everyone what Lisa said and Nora started to get anger)

Nora: (anger) how dare that women say that to my daughter!

Mel: I know

Eddie: I'm going to go and talk to her

Nora: okay

(Mel also tells Nora what happened this weekend about Trent)

**I'll post more as soon as I can but I hope you love this one and I hope you review xoxox**


	8. what secret?

**I'm giving a shout out to .9**

**Nora:** I'm going to give Lisa a piece of my mind

**(Nora went to the sanders house to give them a piece of her mind)**

_**Sanders house~**_

**(Nora walked in and Lisa seen that she was mad and she knew why)**

**Lisa:** Nora I am so sorry for calling your daughter a bitch and talking about Trent I didn't mean it

**Nora:** (angry) you're not sorry; if you were you wouldn't have said it and you are a bitch for say those things, if you think Mel is such a bad daughter I'm more as well to take care of her for she might actually be happy with me being her mother. Actually she can't even call you mother because you are not being a mother, you should be there for her, you should let her make her own decisions and if makes the wrong on then you should be there for and try to show her that you love her don't try and bring her down, don't just say that you are going to be there for her or say that you love her show her that but going after my daughter is unexcitable my daughter was happy but you had to remind her

**Lisa:** (angry) for one I am sorry, and Mel is going to be just like her mother that why I'm so over protective…

**Nora:** what do you mean she's going to be just like her mother aren't you her mother

**Lisa:** you can't tell Mel this but her mother is my sister but her mother was addicted to drugs and one night she left Mel here and never came back

**Nora:** so you think Mel is going to mess up her life and go to drugs well clearly you don't know Mel at all. Mel is such a wonderful friend to Loren and has a heart of gold and will never get addicted to drugs but you have trust her

**Lisa:** I do trust her I just want her to be safe

**Nora: **she will be but do you think she should know about her own mother

_**Loren's room~**_

**Loren:** what do you want?

**Eddie:** Loren you should let that women get to you

**Loren: **I know but she never treated me like this and it just hurt that she would say the things she said

**Eddie:** you should let the words go in one ear and out the other okay?

**Loren:** okay

**(Loren and Eddie left Loren's room and went to the living room)**

**Eddie:** where's Nora?

**Mel:** she went to give Lisa a piece of her mind

Loren: okay

**(Mel, Ian, Loren and Eddie decided to watch a movie while they wait till Nora got home)**

_**Sanders house ~**_

**(Lisa and Gus tell Nora what all happened with Mel and her mother and then Nora looked at the time and decided to go home)**

_**Tate house~**_

**(Loren heard her mom come in and everybody else was asleep so she got out of Eddie's arms slowly and went to talk to her mom and they went into the kitchen to talk about)**

_**Kitchen~**_

**Loren:** so what happened?

**(Nora tolled Loren what happened but not the part about Mel's real mother)**

**Loren:** okay, mom it looks like there's more spill it

**Nora:** okay but you have to promise not to tell Mel

**Loren:** okay I promise

**Nora: **well do you want the long story or the short

**Loren:** short

**Nora:** well Lisa sanders is not Mel's mom and Gus isn't her father

**Loren:** what!

**(Eddie, Ian and Mel woke up and ran into the kitchen)**

**Eddie, Ian and Mel:** what's up?

**Loren:** oh nothing

**Mel:** lo we have been friends since we were little I know when you're trying to keep something from me so spill it

**Loren:** Mel I can't

**Mel:** spill it or I'm never talking to you ever again

**Nora:** Mel she can't you will find out trust us

**Mel:** you know too, wait my parents told you something that I don't know, what is it

**Nora:** I promised not to tell you

**Loren:** and I promised not to tell you too

**Mel:** find but is it bad?

**(Loren and Nora exchanged a look)**

**Loren:** it depends how you take the news that's all I can say

**Mel:** okay

_**Sanders house~**_

**Lisa:** you think she's going to keep it from Mel

**Gus:** maybe but if Mel finds out be ready

_**Nora's room~**_

**Loren:** who's Mel's real mother?

**(Outside the door was Eddie and Ian trying to find out what the secret is)**

**Nora:** well Lisa has a sister and she's been on drugs for a while about 18 years and that's Mel's mother and Lisa is so afraid the Mel will be like her mother and go to drugs that's why she said the things to you, she's just scared and so she took her frustration out on you

**Loren:** wow

**(Loren then hears someone at the door and goes to it to see who it was and she reviles Eddie and Ian and she pulls them in and shuts the door behind them)**

**Loren:** did you hear what we were talking about?

**Eddie and Ian:** yes

**Loren:** you have to promise not to tell Mel

**Eddie and Ian:** we promise

**Loren:** where's Mel?

**Ian:** she went home

_**Sanders house~**_

**Mel:** what that secret that you told Nora?

**Lisa**: what? There's no secret

**Mel:** yeah there is and you told Nora not to tell me so you might as well spill it

**Gus:** honey there's no secret

**Mel:** fine don't tell me but I will find out

**(Mel goes to her room and listens to music)**

_**Kitchen~**_

**Lisa:** (angry) I knew not to tell Nora she can't keep a secret worth of nothing

**Gus:** well we do have to tell Mel sooner or later

**Lisa:** you're right, let's go tell her

**Gus:** okay

**(Lisa and Gus were on their way up stairs to talk to Mel but the phone started to ring)**

_**Phone call~**_

**Man:** hey this is officer john I am call for a Phil sanders, is he there?

**Lisa:** no he's not may I ask why you to talk to him

**John:** are you Mrs. Sanders? He might be in danger

**Lisa:** yes but why would he be in danger?

**John:** what know is that he has been sailing things to a guy named Colorado; he's not a guy you want to mess with

**Lisa:** what do you want me to do?

**John:** I want you to call Phil and see with he's alright and get him to tell you where he is and then call me back and tell so I can talk to him I'm on my way to your house so be ready

**Lisa:** okay I will do that

**John:** okay I will make sure your son is okay

**Lisa:** okay I hope so

**End phone call**

**Gus:** what's wrong is Phil okay?

**Lisa:** I don't know but I have to try to call him

**(Phone was ringing)**

_**Phone call between Lisa and Phil~**_

**Phil:** hello

**Lisa:** Phil are you alright?

**Phil:** yeah I'm fine why?

**Lisa:** I just didn't know where you are, where are?

**Phil:** I'm at the motel, remember?

**Lisa:** okay well a guy just called for and he coming over to talk to some guy named Colorado is going to try and hurt you so go with the cop that called his name is john okay?

**Phil:** okay

**End of phone call**

**I will have the next chapter ASAP but I hope you loved this chapter please review thax xoxox **


	9. authors note 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that I'm working on the next chapter but I was reading this story and some person name hater101 said some mean shit that made me so mad that I had to tell you guy about it. If you have something to say, say it to me bitch because that story, that luvstrue wrote called," meeting the girl of his dreams" was amazing and I'm going to tell you guys what hater101 said," wow you really suck at writing why don't you quit cause you obviously suck nobody likes your story I hate this chapter you know that I am a Chloe carter fan.. And I don't like how you put her in jail and you are such a bitch I fucking hate you.. And I saw your profile.. You are an ugly ass damn you need to get some shaving cream under your pits and everywhere! You suck and you should delete this story and never come on this website again toodles bitch!" and that's why I'm so mad about this she has no right to say that, that story really gets to me the story has more drama that you can dream of and I love it and you guys should also read it but I also want hater101 to read my story and if she says the same thing to me about my story she's going to here word that nobody wants to hear like I say everyday don't hate appreciate so that's all I have to say and I'll update ASAP bye XOXOX **


	10. a friendship gets stronger

**Hey I'm having problems writing this chapter so I hope you love it**

**(After Phil got off the phone there was a knock at the door and Phil went to answer it but before he did he went to the window to see who it was and it was the Adriana, Phil's girlfriend so he open's it)**

**Adriana:** hey, I've been calling but the line was busy

**Phil:** yeah I was on the phone with my mom

**Adriana:** really, why?

**Phil:** she's sending a police over here his name is john he said that I'm in danger

**Adriana:** what?!

**Phil:** yeah I'm just here to wait for him but you need to get to somewhere safe

**Adriana:** okay

**(So with that Adriana left to go to Phil's house to talk to his mom)**

**Sanders**_** house~**_

**(Lisa and Gus hear a knock at the door, so Lisa goes and answer it)**

**Lisa:** hey, what are you doing here?

**Adriana:** I came to talk to you

**Lisa:** (surprised) why? Not that you can't come and talk to me but why me?

**Adriana:** I just wanna ask if Phil is actually in danger

**Lisa:** well Adriana the truth is he is in danger but he's getting help but the police does know that Phil was sailing things to Colorado…

**Adriana:** what?! Will Phil go to jail, but Phil can't go to jail I'm Prego with his child

**Lisa:** Phil is not going to jail but he will have to community serves

**Adriana:** good I wouldn't know what I would do if I had to go through this alone

**Lisa:** trust me you wouldn't be alone you would have me, Gus and your father

**Adriana:** yeah I would have you and Gus but my father doesn't even know that I'm Prego and to tell you the truth he wouldn't care

**Lisa:** trust me your father loves you and he would care if you were Prego and you need to tell him before he starts to notice the baby bump

**Adriana:** will you be there when I tell him?

**Lisa:** yeah but when this whole thing with Phil is over that's when we can tell him okay?

**Adriana:** (smiled lightly) okay

_**Tate house~**_

**Loren:** I should call her to make sure she's alright

**(Loren calls Mel but she didn't answer so she went to her room and opened her laptop and requested a video chat she answered because Mel was listening to music on her laptop and seen the video chat request)**

_**Video chat between Loren and Mel~**_

**Loren:** hey Mel didn't you get my call?

**Mel:** no I didn't even know you called

**Loren:** oh, so what are you doing?

**Mel:** just listening to music

**Loren:** oh, okay so did you talk to your parents about the big secret?

**Mel:** yeah but they said there's no secret but I seen right through that lie, there hiding something and I'm going to find out if they like or not

**Loren:** Mel I think you shouldn't try and find out that secret if I was in your shoes I wouldn't know how to react about it you should leave it alone. So how are you and Ian doing?

**Mel:** (getting angry) for one lo you shouldn't keep this so called big secret if it's so bad I would want to know no matter what and I'm going to find out and second of all I hate the way you change the subject!

**(Mel was so mad she signed off video chat and Loren was surprised that her best friend was so mad at her when Loren was just trying to keep her from getting hurt)**

**_Sander house~_**

**(John the police man came over with Phil and started to talk about a plan to get Colorado and put him in jail)**

**John:** okay so let's try and get Colorado in the act

**Phil:** what do you mean?

**John:** call up Colorado and tell him that you need some help getting some things from your bosses ware house and when he shows up me and my friends will arrest him

**Phil:** what if he doesn't come then what?

**John:** if that comes up then we will figure out something if that happens

**Phil:** okay

**(Phone call between Colorado and Phil)**

**Colorado:** hey you have the nerve to call me now where's my stuff?

**Phil:** I need some help getting it

**Colorado:** and get some help

**Phil:** I need your help

**Colorado:** fine where are you?

**Phil:** 528 powhatten ware house

**Colorado:** I'm on my way if this is a trick I will have to kill you

**Phil:** trust me this not a trick

**Colorado:** I don't trust anyone. If I did I would be in jail by now

**Phil:** okay you need to hurry

**(Phone call between Phil and Colorado ended)**

**John:** so is he going to the ware house?

**Phil:** yeah but you better get there fast

**John:** thanks for your help

**Phil:** no problem

**(John left and went to the ware house to arrest Colorado)**

_**Tate house~**_

**(Loren was still surprised that Mel yelled at her that she didn't hear Eddie entering her room)**

**Eddie:** lo you okay I heard yelling in here

**Loren:** yeah I'm fine

**(Eddie knew she was lieing)**

**Eddie:** lo what's wrong?

**Loren:** it's just that Mel is so mad at me because I won't tell her about the big secret

**Eddie:** yeah but she will forgive you, she knows that you are just trying to keep her from being hurt

**Loren:** yeah I know

_**Mel's room~**_

**(Mel knew that lo was just trying keep her from getting hurt but she really wanted to know the big secret and she was going to find out)**

**(Mel goes down stairs and didn't see her brother or parents anywhere so she decided to find out about this big secret. So Mel seen this box that she never seen before so she looked in it and she seen a picture of her mom and some women and a bunch of other pictures of the women and a bright yellow envelop so she looks in it and it was her birth certificate and it didn't have Lisa and Gus's name on it had this women named Beth but it didn't have the father's name on it and now she was confused)**

**Mel:** what is this?

**(Mel then heard someone about to open the door so she put all the stuff back in the box and put the box back where so found it and ran upstairs)**

**Hey I hope you guys liked it please review and tell me how you feel about this one and I wanted to give shout to two people they are….**

**fanfictionFANGIRL1623**

** .9**

**Thanks for the review about hater101 people can be a bitch but I won't let hater101 get to me so thanks a lot XOXOX**


	11. what happens now

**Hey I hope you guys love this chapter and I just wanted to give a shout out to crazyc3 and hhlover and of course .9**

_**The next day~**_

**(Eddie and Ian went home last night and Loren woke up to her computer beeping and it was Mel wanting to video chat her so Loren answered)**

**Mel: **hey lo I really needed to talk to you before I get ready for school today

**Loren:** hey what do you need to talk to me about?

**Mel:** well I found out the big secret

**Loren: **so you know that Lisa and Gus is not your parents

**Mel:** yeah my mom is some girl named Beth

**Loren:** that some girl is Lisa's sister and that's your mom

**Mel:** so I'm still related to Lisa but not Gus?

**Loren:** yeah but you now know and you should talk to you Lisa and Gus about this and we have to get ready for school

**(After that they signed off to get ready for school)**

**(Loren was ready for school and just ate breakfast Mel was late to pick her up but now Loren was getting worried until Mel waked into the door)**

**Loren: **(worried) hey what took you so long?

**Mel:** family trouble it's not important

**Loren:** okay, so let's go before we're late for school

**Mel: **okay

**(Loren and Mel left to go to school)**

_**In the car~**_

**(Mel was telling Loren what happen at home then the next thing they knew it they crashed)**

**(Loren hit her head really hard and Mel just broke her arm)**

_**Hospital~**_

**(Loren was in the hospital room while Mel was getting a cast on her arm)**

**(Mel finally got the cast on and the doctor let her call Lisa, Gus, Eddie, max, Ian, and Nora but Nora didn't answer so she left a voicemail)**

**(Lisa, Gus, Eddie, Ian, and max came and asked her what happened)**

**Lisa:** what happen are you and Loren okay?

**Eddie:** (scared) where's Loren?

**Mel:** she's in there (pointing to the room behind him) but we can't go in there not until Nora gets here

**Max:** where is Nora?

**Mel:** I don't know, I called her but she didn't answer

_**Nora's office~**_

**Melody:** hey, Nora someone called you

**Nora:** hey, and thanks for telling me

**Melody: **no problem

**(Nora looks at her phone and see's it was Mel and she left a voicemail so she listens to it)**

_**Voicemail~**_

**Hey Nora you need to get to the hospital me and Loren got in a car accident you need to hurry lo really hit her head hard please hurry**

_**End of voicemail~**_

**Nora:** tell Don that I have to leave I have to go to the hospital my daughter and friend got in a car accident I have to see if they're both okay

**Melody:** okay I would like to know if your daughter is okay when you find out

**Nora:** okay

**(Nora left to the hospital and when she got there she went straight to the front desk and asked for her daughter and the nurse tell her witch room she's in and she went down the hall and seen max, Eddie, Lisa, Gus, and Mel standing waiting for her)**

**Nora:** how's my daughter? Where is she?

**Max:** she right in there but we had to wait until you got here to find out if she's okay

**Nora:** sorry I didn't answer when Mel call I was with a client

**Max:** you're here now

**(Then the doctor came out of Loren's and Nora ran up to him)**

**Nora: **how's my daughter?

**Doctor:** I have good news and bad news which one do you want to hear first?

**Nora: **the good news

**Doctor:** she's going to be fine but the bad news is the when she hit her head she hit really hard and she fell into a coma and we don't know if or when she's going to wake up and if she does there's a possibility that she might not remember anything

**(AT that point everybody was crying but Mel was crying the most because she was thinking it was her fault that Loren was hurt but it wasn't)**

**Doctor: **you guys can see her now

**(Nora went in first)**

**Nora:** (crying) how did this happen?

**(Loren was still in a coma)**

**(2 weeks goes by and Loren hasn't woken up and Nora, max, Eddie, Ian, Mel, Lisa, Gus, Phil, Don, and by everybody's surprise Adriana was also worried)**

**(Eddie walked into Loren's room while everyone was getting coffee when he walked in he started to see Loren waking up so he ran to her side)**

**Loren:** where am I?

**Eddie:** you're in the hospital you hit your head really hard in a car accident

**Loren:** really I don't remember that

**Eddie:** so do you remember me?

**Loren:** how could I forget my rock star boyfriend?

**Eddie:** (smiled) well the doctor said if you were to wake up you wouldn't remember things

**Loren:** oh, well all I don't remember is the point where I woke up

**Eddie:** so you don't remember your past?

**Loren:** not really no

**(Then everybody started to walk into Loren's room)**

**Nora:** Loren you're awake

**Loren:** yeah who are you?

**Eddie:** baby that's your mother

**Loren:** oh

**Eddie:** is there anyone else you don't remember?

**Loren:** let's see there's your dad max and my best friend Mel your best friend Ian but that's all I remember

**Don:** well I'm your mom's boss Don

**Adriana:** and I'm his daughter Adriana

**Loren:** wait I remember you, why are you here you don't like me

**Adriana:** I know but I was just worried about you

**Loren:** oh well thanks I guess

**Phil:** anyways I'm Mel's cousin, Phil

**Lisa:** and I'm Mel's ant Lisa

**Gus: **and I'm Mel's father I guess

**Loren:** well hey I'm sorry I don't remember you guys

**Nora:** you nothing to be sorry for

**(After that the doctor comes in)**

**Doctor:** hey Loren you're awake do you feel okay?

**Loren:** yeah I just have a really bad headache

**Doctor:** I'll get a nurse to get you something for that

**(The doctor went to tell a nurse to get something for Loren's headache and then came back with a pill and a cup of water)**

**Doctor:** okay I'm back here Loren this will help your headache

**(The hands Loren the pill and cup of water and Loren takes it)**

**Doctor:** okay Loren you can go home tomorrow we just need to keep you over night to make sure you're okay

**Loren:** okay

**(Of course Eddie stayed overnight and so did Nora)**

_**The next morning~**_

**(Loren woke up first then Eddie and then Nora the doctor came in)**

**Doctor: **okay Loren you r almost ready to go but before you do I would like you to get a MRI just to be careful

**Loren:** okay

**(The nurse got Loren in a wheel chair and took to the MRI room and after they were done the nurse took her back in the room)**

**Doctor:** okay I will call you or your mother when the test results are in but you can go home

**Loren:** okay

**Nora:** Mel sent you some clothes to wear

**Mel: **yeah are you going to be okay

**Loren:** yeah

**(Mel was about to leave when Loren said her name)**

**Mel: **yeah lo

**Loren:** mom and Eddie can I talk to Mel for a second

**Nora and Eddie:** sure

**(Nora and Eddie left to let them talk)**

**Mel: **what's wrong lo?

**Loren:** nothing's wrong I just didn't want to ask you to help me with my clothes in front of them

**Mel:** (laughing) okay I'll help you

**(Mel was helping Loren with her clothes and talking)**

**Loren:** hey Mel do you remember who was in the other car when we had the accident?

Mel: no why?

**Loren:** well I remembered a…

**Okay I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I did and I hope review I wonder who made Loren and Mel crash? You will have to wait and see XOXOX**


	12. who did it?

**So I hoped you guys loved the last chapter and I hoped you love this one so please R&R XOXOX**

**Loren:** well I remembered a blonde female in the driver's side and a blonde male on the other side

**Mel:** oh well the cops said it was a hit and run so it can be anyone

**Loren:** yeah let's just go home

**Mel: **okay

_**Tate house~**_

**(Loren went home and she went right in her bed room to rest and Eddie, Mel, and Nora stayed in the living room and watched TV and talked a little)**

**Mel: **you guys can I talk to you?

**Eddie and Nora:** sure

**Mel:** well it's about the hit and run and Loren

**Eddie:** what about it?

**Mel:** well lo said that she remembers a blonde female and a blonde male the female was driving but I didn't see them

**Nora:** wait when did Loren say that?

**Mel:** at the hospital when Loren was changing and she asked you guy to wait out in the hall

**Eddie: **so you wait until now to tell us?

**Mel: **well Loren did seem like she didn't wanted you guys to know

**Nora:** why do you think that?

**Mel: **because she just told me and not you guys

**Eddie:** well I'm getting my dad's private investigator on this

**(Eddie went to the kitchen to call Joe to find out who hit Loren and Mel and just ran)**

_**Phone call between Eddie and Joe~**_

**Joe:** hello

**Eddie:** hey Joe can you help me with something?

**Joe:** sure, what do you need my help with?

**Eddie:** well my girlfriend and her best friend were in a car accident and it was a hit and run do you think you can find out who did it?

**Joe:** yeah but I need details about the car and if they seen what the driver looks like that can help too

**Eddie:** well my girlfriend Loren was the one who seen two people in the car and the cops said that one of the witness said that they seen what the car looked like

**Joe:** okay wait I need to get some paper to write this down

**(Joe went to get some paper and went back to his phone)**

**Joe: **okay what did the people look like and what did the car look like?

**Eddie:** okay, Loren said that the one that was driving was a blonde female and a blonde male in the passenger side. The witness said that the car looked black with pink windshield wipers.

**Joe:** okay I got it I'll call you if I have anything

**Eddie:** okay bye

**Joe:** okay bye

**(End of phone call between Eddie and Joe)**

**(Eddie decided to go talk to Loren to see if she remembers anymore)**

_**Loren's room~**_

**(Eddie enters her room and hears her singing a new song and when she was finished he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her and she jumped a little)**

**Loren:** you scared me

**Eddie:** sorry babe, so was that a new song you wrote?

**Loren:** yes

**Eddie:** what's about?

**Loren:** it's about you

**Eddie:** really but it's so sad…

**Loren:** I know I thought of it when I was in a coma

**Eddie:** what happen while you were in the coma?

**Loren: **well a bunch of things happened, but I remember not being able to wake up and then you came and it was like I lost you, like I was dead and we were being pull to two different directions and I kept saying stay with me over and over again and it was like I was trapped in my own world and I couldn't break the spell

Eddie: babe I'm not going any where's

**Loren:** I know Eddie but it felt so real to me but when I started to wake up and I seen you I was so happy that I didn't really lose you that's why I remember you at the hospital because most of the time I was thinking about you, you mean the world to me and if I ever lost you I wouldn't know what to do I love so much.

**Eddie:** (crying now) I love you too

**Loren: **Eddie you want to hear the song?

**Eddie:** of course I do

**(Than Loren started playing and started crying some more in the middle of the song)**

If this world is wearing thin

And you're thinking of escape

I'll go anywhere with you

Just wrap me up in chains

But if you try to go out alone

Don't think I'll understand

Stay with me

Stay with me

In the silence of your room

In the darkness of your dreams

You must only think of me

There can be no in between

When your pride is on the floor

I'll make you beg for more

Stay with me

Stay with me

You'd better hope and pray

That you make it safe

Back to your own world

You'd better hope and pray

That you wake one day

In your own world

Cause when you sleep at night

You don't hear your cries

In your own world

Only time will tell

If you can break the spell

Back in your own world

Whoa-wow

Stay with me

Stay with me

(Stay with me, Stay with me)

Stay with me

(Stay with me, Stay with me)

Stay with me

**(Stay with me, Stay with me)**

**Loren: **so did you like it

**Eddie:** (still crying) yes I did

**Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been very busy because has just started for me and I just now got homework and I just finished it and I'm going to try and write another one but I'm in high school I'm going to be busy a lot I love you guys that are still reading and also there's another reason I've haven't been writing is because I've been looking for a bird a cockatiel to buy but I have no luck in finding one but love you guys and I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do please R&R XOXOX**


End file.
